Mais moi je l'aime!
by Yuya-Hime
Summary: Marlène a grandit... Vincent n'a pas vieillit... Elle l'aime, que dire de plus? Point de vue des deux.
1. Chapter 1

Notes avant de commencer : En italique les paroles de Marlène, en normal celles de Vincent. Enjoy !

**Mais moi je l'aime ! Chapitre 1 : Introduction-Souvenirs.**

_Vincent est solitaire, refuse la présence d'autrui et s'en va sans prévenir quand son cœur lui commande.  
_  
Je ne mérite pas de passer trop de temps avec eux. Quand je me sens trop entouré, que j'ai l'impression d'aller bien, je pars.

_Il s'en va et me laisse dans un état d'inquiétude extrême qui ne disparait que quand il revient.  
_  
Quand alors je débarque blessé, Marlène m'engeule jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix en me soignant.

_Après avoir pansé ses blessures, je me retiens toujours de le prendre dans mes bras, de le supplier de ne plus jamais partir._Pourquoi resterais-je ? Je ne manquerai à personne. Même pas à ma petite boulette qui ne me soigne plus que par habitude.

_Il commet parfois des erreurs de jugement, et ne s'est jamais rendu compte que je l'aimais._Ma boulette… Ma petite Marlène… La première fois que je suis allé avec Cloud au 7eme Ciel, elle m'a observé dans un coin de la pièce sans faire un bruit.

_Je le regardais fixement, essayant de savoir si l'homme en rouge était un vampire. Lorsque j'ai capté son regard si triste, je suis allée doucement vers lui._

« Monsieur, pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai répondu. Surement son air innocent qui m'a empêché de lui mentir.

_« La femme que j'aime est morte par ma faute » m'a-t-il répondu. Ce à quoi je lui ai répliqué « Alors je la remplacerai, parce que je suis sure que ton sourire est magnifique Monsieur ! » Quelle arrogance ! Comment ais-je pu penser pouvoir remplacer Lucrecia…  
_  
Elle n'a pas seulement réussi à remplacer Lucrecia, mais est allée encore plus loin. J'en viens à penser que mon esprit est rempli de plus de bons souvenirs avec Marlène qu'avec Lucrecia… Même si cette boulette me fait des frayeurs !

_Un jour ou j'en avais assez de l'attendre…  
_  
…elle est partie à ma recherche…

_…je l'ai attendu devant la grotte de Lucrecia pendant trois jours…  
_  
…et elle s'est fait attaquer.

_J'ai cru mourir de peur. J'étais affaiblie parce que je n'avais pas mangé pendant ces trois jours d'attente. Mais Il est arrivé._

« VINCENT ! » Elle hurlait mon nom comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

_Il a terrassé les ennemis en quelques secondes. En ouvrant les yeux, et en le voyant en face de moi, j'ai cru à une hallucination.  
_  
J'ai manqué de peu de me transformer en Chaos. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant Marlène. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-elle ensuite refusé de prendre soin de moi…

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller dans ses bras et de pleurer.  
_  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse.

_Il avait disparu pendant un mois ! Un mois entier ! Comme pour compenser, il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a porté à la maison en me racontant qu'il était parti à la recherche de quelque chose de très important…  
_  
..son cadeau d'anniversaire… Finalement, je l'ai trouvé. Un poignard à son image : Petit, tranchant et magnifique. Je dois lui offrir demain.

_Il m'a promis de me révéler ce qu'il cherchait le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela signifie qu'il sera là ce jour là, non ? C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire. Demain, j'aurai 18 ans. Je lui dirai ce que je ressens pour lui._

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**_

Petite note : Un chapitre un peu court juste pour mettre dans l'ambiance. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Dans cette introduction ils disent chacun leur tour une phrase, mais je ne pense pas que la suite sera écrite de la même manière. Un petit commentaire ?  
A suivre : Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Rappel avant de commencer : En italique les paroles de Marlène, en normal celles de Vincent. Merci pour vos coms, c'est très agréable à lire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire (partie 1)**

_En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas entendu Tifa faire la cuisine, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel, surtout un jour où elle reçoit des invités… Je suis descendue à l'étage inférieur et j'ai vu la pire chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… Vincent, porté par Cloud et mon père, aux bornes de la mort._

Quand j'ai entendu le cri de Marlène en entrant dans la maison, j'ai cru qu'elle se faisait attaquer. Je me suis dégagé des bras de Cloud et Barett pour courir en direction de sa voix.

_J'ai moi aussi couru dans sa direction, et, avant de tomber inconscient dans mes bras, j'ai pu l'entendre souffler : « Tu es saine et sauve ». Je n'ai pas compris. Celui qui n'allait pas bien, c'était lui, non ?_

Ensuite… Je ne m'en rappelle pas bien. Je suis resté au lit quelques jours d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

_Je l'ai veillé une semaine entière… Une semaine à s'inquiéter de ses poussées de fièvres, à m'énerver lorsqu'il murmurait « Lucrecia » amoureusement quand je le touchais…_

Une fois remis, Marlène m'a évité pendant toute une journée sans que je n'arrive à lui parler.

_Lucrecia par ci, Lucrecia par là… Non pas que je n'ai pas de respect pour elle, au contraire… Mais elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pensait-il à elle de cette manière amoureuse ?_

Le soir même, après un diner tendu, Marlène est montée se coucher avant de prendre son dessert, chose rare, c'est une vraie gourmande.

_Je ne pouvais pu supporter ça. Imaginer qu'il était plus attaché à Lucrecia qui l'a abandonné qu'à moi qui m'occupe de lui dès qu'il est blessé…_

A peine était elle partie que j'ai craqué. Le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Cloud m'aurait rendu malade si je n'étais pas monté dans ma chambre. Arrivé au niveau de la chambre de Marlène, j'ai voulu entrer, toquer, l'appeler, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Chacun de mes gestes était bloqué en moi. Alors je me suis assis dos à la porte.

_Là, il m'a parlé. Et j'ai écouté. Oui, je lui en voulais, mais je l'aimais toujours autant. Chacun de ses mots sont encore gravés dans ma mémoire. « Marlène… Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai gâché ton anniversaire… Il faut toujours que je gâche tout… Mais… Je ne le voulais pas, comprend le bien. Je… Je n'ai jamais manqué tes anniversaires tu sais ? Je les ai tous observés depuis dehors, par la fenêtre… Et… Je crois que tu le savais, puisque tu m'as toujours mis une part de gâteau dehors en plantant le petit drapeau à mon nom dedans… Je veux que tu sache… ce gâteau chaque année… c'était ce que me permettait de savoir que tu pensais un peu a moi… C'est ce qui me fais revenir à la maison quand je suis blessé». Alors j'ai ouvert ma porte, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Pire qu'une ombre, Vincent est le vent._

Après cet aveu, je n'ai pas pu dormir, pour ne pas changer. Il parait que dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur l'allège, le mien a pris trois kilos. A quoi bon dire ce que l'on pense à une porte ? Cette porte entre elle et moi est une bonne image. Je suis prostré devant sans même oser y frapper…

_Je frape à la porte de son cœur, mais n'entend jamais de réponse… Mais cet aveu a été pour moi comme un loquet de moins entre nous._

Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis levé, et à pas furtifs me suis dirigé, comme attiré, vers la chambre de Marlène.

_« Vincent ? »_

Je ne sais comment, elle m'avait senti venir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu m'entendre venir, personne ne m'entend venir.

_« Tu peux entrer tu sais ? » Il a alors lentement ouvert la porte et je ne me suis pas retourné vers lui._

« Désolé pour l'heure… »

_Je n'ai pas répondu, attendant qu'il se décide à entrer. Lorsqu'il l'a compris, il est entré et à fermé la porte, puis s'est assis sur mon lit._ « Bon anniversaire Marlène… Tiens, cadeau.» _Je me suis assise sur mon lit et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a tendu un petit paquet, que j'ai posé sur ma table de nuit sans même l'ouvrir._ «Tu sais, cette année j'avais décidé de venir à ton anniversaire, d'y être et de le fêter avec toi… Il y a juste eu quelques… contre temps… _» Je n'ai pas répondu, respectant sa parole. « Je me suis fait attaquer… »_

A cause du poignard que je lui ai offert. Quelques… problèmes techniques, mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas. « Tu veux bien qu'on fasse une petite fête… toi et moi ? » Elle m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a tenu comme lorsque je reviens après une semaine de fuite.

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a posé sa main sur ma tête et l'a caressée pendant que je l'enlaçait. Joyeux anniversaire Marlène._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Allons au cinéma !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avant de commencer : Graou (dans le texte) ça n'évoque généralement pas grand-chose… M'enfin… Ca veut juste dire que la personne est attirante, en gros… En trés gros... -_-'  
En Italique, Marlène, Vincent en normal.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire (partie 2) : Allons au cinéma !

_A mon réveil, Vincent avait disparu. Avais-je rêvé ? Cette discussion, cette promesse, fruit de mon imagination ? Je me suis levée et habillée, en choisissant malgré tout avec soin mes vêtements. On ne sait jamais, parfois les rêves se réalisent…_

Je l'attendais, nerveux, dans la cuisine. Je m'étais endormi dans ses bras, et elle dans les miens. A mon réveil, j'ai pensé qu'il était indécent de rester là, alors je suis descendu, puis allé dans ma chambre prendre une douche. Après hésitation, j'ai opté pour…

_Un costume ! Un homme en costume dans la cuisine ! Il a fallu que l'homme en question se retourne pour que je le reconnaisse comme étant Vincent. Ses cheveux noués par un ruban rouge rappelant étrangement la couleur de sa cape lui donnaient un air… Graou, et le rendaient presque méconnaissable. Contrastant avec son costume, sa manière de s'attacher les cheveux n'était pas anodine : Noués en bas de son cou, son nœud rouge sang ne retenait pas les courtes mèches qui encadrent son visage d'une pâleur infinie… Mais… En costume ! Sans bandeau ! Wah…_

Je savais bien que la queue de cheval était de trop. Marlène est restée prostré devant la porte, et ce n'est qu'au moment où je me suis tourné vers elle qu'elle a enfin bougé, et m'a renvoyé un sourire merveilleux. A ce moment je l'ai observée, dans sa petite robe rose absolument charmante, celle qu'elle ne met qu'en de rares occasions. Je crois que c'est en la voyant ainsi que je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qui se cachait sous ma cape... La grande fille qu'elle était devenue avait cru en moi, cru en ma promesse de passer ma journée avec elle. Cette confiance là, elle, n'avait pas changé.

_Il m'a timidement souri, et m'a proposé un petit déjeuner qu'il avait fait lui-même, d'après les exclamations stridentes de Yuffie, qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Je me suis retenue de lui tirer la langue. Eh oui, c'était pour moi ce petit déjeuner, et à moi cette journée !_

Après qu'elle ait déjeuné, j'ai eu un doute. Je n'avais plus aucune idée du programme que j'avais prévu de lui proposer. Tout envolé, oublié. « Marlène… » Et là, comme sentant mon problème, elle m'a souri et gentiment proposé : « Un cinéma, Vincent, ça te va pour commencer ? » Le cinéma ! C'était en tête de liste ! Heureusement qu'elle est là pour me rappeler l'ordre des choses…

_Il a acquiescé sobrement, mais j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux comme une lueur de soulagement. Comme il ne bougeait pas, j'ai pris sa main dans ma main gauche et de l'autre ai pris ma veste, et celle de Vincent qui attendaient sur une chaise leur propriétaires, puis nous sommes sorti._

Arrivés rapidement au cinéma après un trajet sans un mot, j'ai découvert à mon grand damne qu'il n'y avait pour l'heure que des films d'horreur, que je sais que Marlène à en horreur.

_Il m'a proposé d'attendre une heure pour visionner un autre film, et même de rentrer et de regarder un film à la maison. J'ai refusé. Plutôt regarder un film d'horreur ici que de regarder un film à la maison. Non mais oh, Yuffie serait encore capable de s'incruster. J'ai poussé Vincent dans le cinéma, en profitant pour mettre ma main dans la sienne et ne pas la quitter. _

En gentleman, j'ai voulu payer, mais une petite main entravait les mouvements de ma main droite. J'ai regardé Marlène avec un sourire en lui lâchant la main, pour m'excuser.

_J'avais envie de bouder, de lui dire de ne pas payer, de ne pas lâcher ma main, mais je me suis retenue en voyant son sourire. En l'observant pendant qu'il payait, je me suis aperçue qu'il portait au cou une sorte de lacet noir, sans pendentif aucun. Jolie tentative de coquetterie. C'est là je crois que je me suis promis de lui offrir un pendentif à y accrocher._

Nous étions à peine entrés dans la salle qu'une voix interpellait Marlène :  
« HOOYY MINI-POUSSE ! » Elle s'est retourné aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.  
_«-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Alex !_  
-Comment veux tu que je t'appelle ?! Tu es toute mini !  
_-Ose répéter ça et je te frape !»_ L'interpellé s'est levé et s'est mis face à Marlène, la surplombant d'une tête. Il l'a ensuite prise dans ses bras et à commencer à la chatouiller en lui faisant des compliments sur sa tenue.

_Je me suis difficilement dégagée de son étreinte, et ai commencé à tenter de me venger. Alex a alors regardé Vincent et m'a posé la question qui ne fallait pas : _« C'est ton père qui t'accompagne ? A moins que ce ne soit ton copain ?! Ou un homme qui te paye pour sortir avec lui et plus si affinité ? » _Cette question était posée avec un tel sérieux et tant d'inquiétude que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire._

J'étais loin et la question était posée de manière à ce que je n'entende pas, mais c'était sans compter mes sens quelque peu surdéveloppés… J'ai une seconde hésité entre prendre par le col cet abruti qui pensait Marlène capable de se vendre ainsi et m'enfuir, et c'est pour cette dernière option que j'ai penché, ne voulant pas causer de problèmes à Marlène. Il l'insultait, et elle riait, c'en était plus qu'il en fallait pour me faire sortir, ce que j'ai fais le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Et voila, encore un anniversaire raté…

« Ton père, ton ami, ton amant ou je ne sais qui s'est évaporé, mini-pousse… » _J'ai regardé partout autour de moi avant de me rendre compte qu'Alex disait la vérité. J'ai poussé un soupir de rage et ai voulu sortir en courant, mais la main d'Alex tenait fermement mon bras.  
_« -Qui est-il pour toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !  
_-Un peu des trois ! » Je me suis dégagé de son emprise et suis sorti dans la rue, mais Vincent n'y était pas. Le temps où Alex m'avait retenu avait suffi à Vincent pour s'enfuir… Tout s'était écroulé avant même que le film ne commence…_

* * *

Tout ne se passe pas trop bien n'est-ce pas ? … Promis, le chapitre prochain est plus joyeux ! ^^ A la prochaine! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Enfin…

_Je me suis alors souvenu que Vincent avait un portable, qu'il garde allumé et consulte régulièrement, depuis que j'ai crisé… J'ai sorti à toute vitesse mon portable et ai composé son numéro, que je connais par cœur à force de le faire. Après un temps qui m'a semblé infini, un « bip » a enfin fini par raisonner dans mon oreille. Puis un autre. Une musique prés de moi m'empêchait de bien entendre, et j'avais peur de ne pas réagir si Vincent décrochait. J'ai regardé autours de moi, pour voir d'où venait cette musique gênante et m'en éloigner au maximum, avant de me rendre compte que cette musique n'était autre que la sonnerie du portable de Vincent. Cette sonnerie juste à lui. Je me suis alors dirigé là d'où semblait venir la sonnerie, c'est-à-dire une ruelle juste à côté. C'est là que j'ai vu Vincent, dos à un mur, les yeux rivés sur son portable._

_« Généralement on appuie sur le bouton vert pour répondre. Le regarder fixement ne le fait pas décrocher automatiquement… » _Je l'ai regardé avec surprise ; je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, et c'était bien la première fois. _« Pourquoi es-tu sorti sans me prévenir ? »_ Je n'ai pas su comment répondre. Lui dire la vérité ? Lui mentir tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas dupe ? J'ai, comme à mon habitude, opté pour le silence…

_Un silence de marbre s'est installé, comme chaque fois que j'attends une réponse importante de Vincent. En règle générale, je n'ai pas assez de patience pour obtenir la réponse, mais à cet instant, une patience infinie m'avait envahie, et, comme s'il l'avait ressenti, Vincent m'a répondu. _« Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser. » _Bien m'amuser ?_ _Attendez là, il me fait une crise de jalousie ? Monsieur Valentine, jaloux de mes amis ?_ _« Vincent ? » Pas de réponse. « Vincent Valentine ! » Il a enfin levé sa tête vers moi, mais n'a pas décroché un mot de plus. Parfait. Il avait décidé de se taire ? J'en ferai de même… C'est du moins ce que je croyais._

J'ai regardé Marlène et sa mine encore plus en colère que d'habitude. J'ai immédiatement su qu'elle ne pourrait pas se taire, et que j'allais en prendre plein la face si je ne m'expliquais pas… Mais, moi, Vincent Valentine, physiquement vingt sept ans, psychologiquement bien plus du double, était incapable de faire verbalement face à cette petite fille à peine majeure…

_Au moment précis où j'allais exploser, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il a entouré mes épaules de ses bras et m'a serré contre lui. Son odeur qu'il a toujours nié avoir m'a immédiatement apaisée. Ce câlin était sa manière de demander pardon… Et qui aurait été assez cruel pour ne pas lui accorder ? « Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux, c'est toujours toi mon préféré.. »_

Jaloux ? Moi ? De ce petit… mioches ? Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ?! Bon… Peut être un peu, mais vraiment pas beaucoup… Je n'avais pas le temps de m'abaisser à de telles idioties… Ou juste un peu, pour elle, parce que je l'aimais… bien, je l'aimais bien… Je dois admettre qu'avant cette rencontre avec son ami, je pensais que Marlène n'avait pas de prétendants, et cette découverte m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Un poignard que l'on tournerait bien profondément, avant de le retirer avec violence...

_Il n'a pas répondu, mais j'ai vu qu'il réfléchissait. Cherchait-il à savoir si je lui mentais ? Son esprit avait-il déjà dévié vers Lucrecia ? Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, je crois qu'à cet instant la jalousie m'aurait poussé à la tuer._

J'ai serré Marlène plus fort encore je crois, et lui ai dit de s'accrocher à moi, ce qu'elle à fais, comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie. Je l'ai ensuite amené « by cape » vers l'endroit le plus beau que je connaissais : sur le clocher de l'église. Vu l'heure qu'il était… Le coucher de soleil serait surement magnifique. Il le fut. Plus encore que je le croyais.

_Je l'ai bien tenu pour ne pas tomber, jolie excuse n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, j'ai senti que Vincent avait cessé de bouger, et ai senti un petit vent frais me caresser le visage. J'ai lentement levé les yeux sur un spectacle qui ne m'avais jamais été donné de voir. Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient les unes après les autres et les étoiles commençaient à peine à apparaitre. L'horizon luisait comme s'il était en feu, et la couleur intense de cette lumière semblait devenir de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que le soleil se couchait, que ma main se rapprochait de celle de Vincent…_

Comme elle était légèrement en avant par rapport à moi, je crois que je l'ai plus regardé elle que le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

_C'est sa main dans la mienne que mon anniversaire s'est enfin passé… normalement ? Rien n'est plus anormal que Vincent. Vincent est l'homme le plus cher à mon cœur. Reste encore à lui faire comprendre…_

********************************************************************************

Merci pour les coms ^^  
Désolée de pas y avoir répondu avant, euh, j'ai eu quelques empêchements… J'vais essayer de poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps, promis ^^ Merci de me lire *s'incline humblement*  
Prochain chapitre : tentative de faire comprendre des choses importantes et difficiles à dire à Vincent le bouché de la partie du cerveau qui s'occupe des sentiments :P (Quoi c'est pas claire ?! Tentative de déclaration de la part de Marlène quoi !!)


End file.
